


Only Us

by NicoEli



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoEli/pseuds/NicoEli
Summary: And the world fades away...And it's only us.(Song fic, Sasusaku)





	Only Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoe D.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zoe+D.).



> A/N: Thank you for reading this song fic I made! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.   
> Disclaimer:Only Us belongs to Dear Evan Hansen; Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
> Constructive Criticism is welcome.

_  
_

_I don't need you to sell me on reasons to want you_  
I don't need you to search for the proof that I should  
You don't have to convince me  
You don't have to be scared you're not enough  
'Cause what we've got going is good 

Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time today. He was run ragged with missions, and the hokage looked as if he was enjoying the last Uchiha suffer. It was his penance to do C and D missions from running away from the village, and honestly it sounded better than being executed.

Doing the missions wasn’t his problem, though. The whole time he was back from the village, he wasn’t able to take a glimpse of a specific emerald-eyed girl. He honestly hoped that she would be the first one to meet him at the gates of Konoha.

“Sakura…”, Sasuke mutters absentmindedly.

_I don't need more reminders of all that's been broken_  
I don't need you to fix what I'd rather forget  
Clear the slate and start over  
Try to quiet the noises in your head  
We can't compete with all that 

 “Sakura-chan?”, Naruto asked his raven-haired friend.

“Yes Sakura. Where is she?”, Sasuke asks impatiently, obviously waiting for an answer.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Why exactly was this jerk looking for her anyway? Wait a minute…could this be?

“Could this be? Could this really be?!?!”,  Naruto jumps in glee, sparkles in his baby blue eyes.

“The teme finally fell for someone! He wasn’t gay after al-“, Naruto was stopped when he felt the dark aura of the said shinobi. Naruto gulped.

_So what if it's us?_  
What if it's us  
And only us  
And what came before won't count anymore or matter?  
Can we try that? 

Sasuke jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He was determined to find the pink-haired girl, and according to Naruto she was from a mission.

_“Okay, okay I’ll tell you! Sakura-chan was from a mission, ya know! I think she just got back today-“_

_Before Naruto can finish his sentence, the Uchiha was nowhere to be found._

“Sakura…” The Uchiha mutters again.

_What if it's you_  
And what if it's me  
And what if that's all that we need it to be  
And the rest of the world falls away?  
What do you say? 

Sakura collapsed on the maroon sofa. Her breathing was uneven, and scratches could be seen all over.

She stayed like that for at least 5 minutes and after doing so, she healed her wounds.

“Good thing it’s not severe as I thought”, she says to herself after she treated her bruises.

 A small smile graced the pink-haired kunoichi’s lips, knowing that she was able to help a lot of people with her mission. She was tired but it was worth it.

Deciding that she was too exhausted to do anything, she decided to fall asleep.

_I never thought there'd be someone like you who would want me_  
Well  
So I give you ten thousand reasons to not let me go  
But if you really see me  
If you like me for me and nothing else  
Well, that's all that I've wanted for longer that you could possibly know 

The dark-haired Uchiha arrived at Sakura’s apartment. He concealed his chakra signature, and hid himself when he sensed the kunoichi’s chakra signature.

She was there all right. Her pink locks grew longer all the way to her torso, and her green eyes gleamed the way he remembered. Sasuke couldn’t simply remove his gaze from her. She was still the Sakura he knew. This really was Sakura.

This was the woman he fell in love with.

Resisting the urge to kiss her right to the very spot she stood on, Sasuke instead continued to stare at the worn out girl.

_So it can be us_  
It can be us  
And only us  
And what came before won't count anymore or matter  
We can try that 

Sakura continued to slumber. The Uchiha decided he would be able to move a bit closer to her.

And by closer, Sasuke sat next to her sleeping figure, his eyes never leaving her closed eyes.

Caressing her face, Sasuke, unbeknown to him that a genuine smile was spreading across his lips.

_It's not so impossible_  
Nobody else but the two of us here  
'Cause you're saying it's possible 

Sakura wasn’t aware that Sasuke was in the village of Konoha.

She heard rumors spread around her, but she wasn’t one to listen to other people gossip, and she knew if she were to expect from what she heard, she would get hurt all over again.

Despite her telling herself that she doesn’t love the Uchiha anymore, her heart says otherwise. That was why she decided to focus her attention on helping people and her missions, which was her duty after all.

And yet, destiny really was a funny thing. The next thing you knew, the person who caused your heart to ache was sitting next to you as you sleep, as he held your face.

Sakura wasn’t one to cry, but the sight in front of her was more than enough for the tears she kept in these years to burst.

_We can just watch the whole world disappear_  
'Til you're the only one  
I still know how to see  
It's just you and me  
It'll be us, It'll be us  
And only us  
And what came before won't count anymore 

Sasuke was shocked when Sakura’s eyes opened. He wasn’t sure how she would react to a man in her apartment watching her sleep. Let’s also add the fact that he broke her heart at the age of 13. Yeah, we’ll see how she reacts.

However, what really surprised was Sakura’s outburst. She cried as soon as she saw him, and Sasuke didn’t quite know how to comfort her.

So he watched over her as she cried all night, patting her back from time to time. 

_We can try that_  
You and me  
That's all that we need it to be  
And the rest of the world falls away  
And the rest of the world falls away 

Sakura’s eyes were red and dried. She was able to finally release all the painful emotions. Sniffing, she looked up to see Sasuke looking up at her.

He hugged her tightly, as a few tears escaped the pink-haired kunoichi’s eyes.

“Sorry for making you wait. I’m home. And this time, I’m not letting you go.”

 _The world falls away_  
The world falls away  
And it's only us

 

 


End file.
